Tout change
by Mimi la sourie
Summary: [OS] Lorsque James en a marre de se faire insulter par Lily, il décide d'inverser les rôles ! JamesLily au rendezvous !


Coucou !! Me revoila avec un petit James-Lily particulier ! Bon j'en dis pas plus lol ! Bonne lecture !!

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling sauf Kelie qui n'appartient qu'à mooi !

**Tout change**

James commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre Lily, mais surtout de se faire insulter à longueur de journée. Ses amis ne faisaient rien ni ne disaient rien car il le leur avait demandé. Les plus durs à retenir, on pouvait dire que c'était Sirius et Peter, Remus étant généralement calme. Mais ce temps était fini. C'était Sirius, son presque frère, son précieux ami, qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait décidé de mettre ses sentiments pour la belle rousse de côté. En fait, au tout début ça avait été Kelie, la petite copine de Sirius depuis maintenant deux mois, qui avait eu cette idée. Lily était sa meilleure amie mais elle en avait marre, surtout qu'elle voyait qu'elle avait tout de même un petit faible pour le beau brun à lunettes, mais n'osait pas se l'avouer.  
C'est pour cette raison que quand Lily vint lui crier dessus pour avoir attaquer Rogue, il changea d'attitude. Dès qu'elle commença à hurler, il la prit par le bras et l'emmena de force dans une salle de classe vide. Il la plaqua contre le mur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Potter ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas je risque pas de te toucher, tu me dégoûtes !  
- Je …  
- La ferme Evans, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui parle.

Lily fut choquée car James avait le visage fermé, une expression glaciale sur son visage et son ton était d'une froideur sans égale. Mais aussi car il l'avait appelée par son prénom et pas « Lily jolie » ou encore « Fleur de lys » comme il en avait l'habitude.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rappela ce que Remus lui avait dit il y avait de ça trois jours…

_…Il s'était assis à côté d'elle et lui avait dit :_

_- Tu sais Lily, si on ne te fait rien quand tu hurles ou quand tu blesses James, c'est uniquement parce qu'il nous l'a demandé. Il a un cœur, lui, et un de ces jours il t'en fermera l'entrée et c'est à ce moment là que tu connaîtra sa vraie colère, mais aussi celle des Maraudeurs car même si tu es mon amie, et que j'arrive à me retenir, c'est pas le cas de Sirius et de Peter. C'est un conseil Lily : change d'attitude parce que James a déjà commencé à changer !_

_Et il était parti, sans un mot de plus, sans un regard en arrière, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer..._

...Elle comprit alors que c'était ce qui arrivait à James et elle commençait à avoir peur. Oui, elle, Lily Evans, avait peur, peur de ce que James pourrait lui faire, peur de ce que les Maraudeurs pourraient lui faire, peur d'être aller trop loin…  
James coupa court à ses réflexions.

-J'en ai marre Evans, tu peux pas savoir comme tu es méchante, blessante. Je t'aimais mais ça ne marche plus maintenant ! Tu es allée trop loin et tu t'engages sur une route semée d'embûches ! J'en ai marre que tu me cris tout le temps dessus en trouvant toujours des prétextes ! Je ne suis pas dupe, quand c'est Sirius qui l'emmerde, tu ne lui cries pas aussi fort que sur moi ! Tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais ne pas en avoir marre, ne plus pouvoir être gentil envers toi, ne plus te courir après ? Tu te trompes lourdement ma chère Evans et tu vas en baver ! Fini le type sympa, maintenant tu vas connaître le James méchant ! Ma revanche commence.  
Et il partit sur ses mots, laissant une Lily toute tremblante derrière lui. Elle aurait préféré qu'il crie au lieu de parler normalement, et ses dernières phrases l'emplissaient de terreur.  
Qu'avait-elle fait pour que Merlin lui en veuille autant ??

« Tu le sais très bien ma petite Lily, et James vient de te le balancer à la face, alors si avec ça t'as pas compris… »

Elle invectiva sa conscience et partit trouver Kelie qui lui donna l'explication qu'elle souhaitait.

- Lily, tu es blessante et tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il a du ressentir, parce qu'il ne mentait pas, il t'aimait vraiment ! Maintenant c'est à toi de comprendre le mal que tu lui as fait.

Elle reprit d'un ton plus calme, plus doux :

- Lily tu es peut-être ma meilleure amie mais je connais James comme si c'était mon frère et depuis aussi longtemps que Sirius ! Et n'espère pas que je t'aide, parce qu'en fin de compte tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Pour une fois Lily, tu seras seule pour te débrouiller et te retirer du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es fourrée !  
Tu n'as jamais su ni jamais vu l'ampleur du mal que tu lui as fait… tu vas enfin le découvrir et pas de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Je vais juste te dire un truc, je n'ai vu James qu'une seule fois en colère et je peux t'affirmer que ça fait peur alors… fais attention à toi ! S'il te plaît…

Lily se sentait mal, elle croyait son amie car celle-ci ne lui aurait jamais menti de la sorte mais elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire !

OoOoO

Le lendemain, la journée se passa tranquillement mais lorsque vint le soir, une dispute impressionnante se déroula dans la Salle Commune. Les élèves avaient tous fui devant un tel déchaînement de fureur, et ils tourneraient dorénavant sept fois leurs langues dans leurs bouches avant de parler au célébrissime James Potter.

- Potter arrête de faire du bruit, il y a des personnes qui essayent de travailler ici !

Il lui répondit d'une voix glaciale qui donna quelques frissons à Lily :

- Ta chèèèère bibliothèque est faite pour ça Evans !  
- Je ne te le permets pas !  
- Et ben moi si, maintenant casse toi Evans ou fermes la !  
- Non, parce que je suis pas comme une de tes stupides groupies, j'obéis pas au stupide maîmaître Potter comme un vulgaire petit toutou !

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il se leva violement mais si rapidement qu'on ne le remarqua que quand il fut debout, en train de plaquer Lily au mur avec rudesse, d'une force démentielle. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage empli de haine, elle prit soudainement peur, encore une fois…

- Lâche … lâche moi.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Les lèvres de James s'étirèrent en un fin sourire dépourvu de joie.

- Miss Evans, la préfète parfaite a peur de l'affreux méchant Potter !  
- Lâche moi…, parvint-elle à murmurer. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
- Tu oublies trop souvent le mot magique Evans ! J'en ai tout simplement marre, marre de toi et de ta soi-disant supériorité ! Pendant des années je me suis laissé faire mais les rôles changent Evans, malheureusement pour toi ! En fait tu n'es qu'une lâche et je sais pas ce que tu fous à Gryffondor, parce que le courage il faut vraiment le chercher pour le trouver ! Tu me fais pitié ! La guerre a commencé et en plus, c'est toi qui l'a déclenchée, je te souhaite bonne chance parce que si tu tombes sur Sirius ça risque de faire mal !  
- James arrête, tu me fais peur !  
- Tiens maintenant c'est James et plus Potter !

James garda son visage fermé mais la prit par le bras avec délicatesse :

- Suis moi !

Ils sortirent et Lily le suivit docilement. Décidément Kelie avait raison, ça faisait peur à voir. James, de son côté, regrettait un peu de lui avoir fait peur mais il resta sur ses positions. Contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait, il aimait toujours Lily mais il en avait sincèrement marre.  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans un couloir vide où un passage secret se trouvait, il la lâcha et se campa face à elle et lui dit d'une voix un peu moins froide :

- Je t'aimais Lily ! Je t'aimais comme un fou… à en mourir. Chaque fois que tu me parlais méchamment, que tu m'insultais ou que tu m'humiliais devant tout le monde, je prenais sur moi et je me promettais de changer ! J'aurais changé pour toi Lily… J'ai changé pour toi… Tu n'as rien remarqué. J'ai eu mal, plus que tu ne pourrais un jour l'imaginer ! Je croyais en toi Lily, je t'aimais… Tu as gâché ma vie, mes certitudes et même ma bonne humeur ! Je suis perdu, mais tu m'as appris une chose Lily, tu veux savoir laquelle ?

Lily hocha silencieusement la tête, essayant de contenir ses larmes tant bien que mal.

- Celle de ne plus jamais offrir mon cœur ! Je t'ai offert la clé de mon bonheur, tu l'as refusée… violement. Je tenais à toi et le pire, je crois, c'est quand tu me criais dessus juste parce que je voulais te protéger ou te défendre mais maintenant ne compte plus sur moi !  
Je t'aimais Lily…

Il la quitta sur ses mots. Les yeux de James étaient emplis de tristesse, de désespoir et de détresse mais Lily ne les vit pas. Il se cacha dans le passage secret à quelques pas d'où se trouvait Lily. Il se recroquevilla par terre et pleura tout son saoul.

Lily, de son côté, commençait à se détester. Elle se trouvait stupide, comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarquer plus tôt ? Pourquoi quand James avait dit « je t'aimAIS » son cœur s'était déchiré ?  
Elle s'écroula contre le mur et laissa échapper les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis un bon moment. Elle voyait trouble mais elle vit pourtant distinctement la bande de Malefoy s'approcher elle.

- Tiens, la petit Sang de Bourbe de Gryffondor. On pleure à ce que je vois ? Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu nous as fait maintenant que ton chevalier servant Potter n'est plus dans le coin !

Lily se recroquevilla un peu plus et se dit que même si il avait été là, il ne l'aurait pas aidée alors…  
D'un coup James déboula dans le couloir et se planta devant Lily pour la protéger de son corps, il lui jeta sa cape d'invisibilité dessus sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il l'aimait toujours… à en mourir.

- Cassez vous les gars et ne vous avisez pas de lui faire du mal sinon c'est vous qui souffrirez, et pas qu'un peu !  
- Désolé Potter mais de toute façon tu as fait fuir notre proie, mais toi en revanche, tu vas payer !!

James prit un air étonné en voyant que Lily était soi-disant partie. Puis, sans signe avant coureur, les Serpentards se jetèrent sur lui et le rouèrent de coups. James trop faible ne pouvait pas se défendre. James avait également pris la précaution de figer Lily qui assistait, impuissante, à la scène et quand ils furent partis laissant James pour mort dans le couloir désert, le sort s'annula de lui-même. Elle s'écroula sur lui en pleurs. N'ayant pas assez de force et d'énergie pour le transporter à l'infirmerie, elle chercha un moyen de trouver quelqu'un. Elle découvrit alors un petit miroir ovale dans la poche de James. Elle le tapota un peu et d'un coup le visage de Sirius apparu. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse.

- Evans ?  
- Sirius ?

Sirius était de plus en plus étonné.

- Sirius s'il te plaît, viens vite avec Remus, Peter et Kelie. James a des problèmes…S'il te plaît…  
- Tu es où ?  
- Dans le couloir du septième étage, celui tout le temps vide ! Fais vite !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils virent Lily, les mains pleines de sang et le visage inondé de larmes. Ils se précipitèrent et Lily essaya de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était peine perdue car elle était secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Ils les transportèrent tous les deux à l'infirmerie.

OoOoO

Une heure après, Mme Pomfresh laissa entrer pour la première fois les Maraudeurs dans l'infirmerie, accompagnés de Kelie. Sirius essayait de ne pas pleurer mais n'arrivait pas à cacher le désespoir et la détresse qui se lisaient sur les traits de son visage et dans ses yeux. Lily arriva à parler et raconta tout à Kelie et aux Maraudeurs et finissa difficilement son récit. Kelie la prit dans ses bras et la calma un petit peu. Elle alla voir Remus et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et celui-ci acquiesça. Remus alla près de Lily et essaya de la réconforter avec la précieuse aide de Peter.  
Kelie, quand à elle, s'approcha de Sirius. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lui murmura alors :

- Tu as le droit de pleurer…

Il la regarda avec soulagement, l'enlaça et … fondit en larmes. Kelie essaya de le consoler et regarda James pour la première fois. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il était allongé, pâle comme la mort, les traits tirés, des bleus un peu partout sur le corps et avec de nombreux pansements un peu partout.  
Lily s'était déplacé et était maintenant à ses côtés, les larmes coulant toutes seules, sa main emprisonnant celle de James. Elle aussi était très pâle et elle tremblait encore. Personne ne savait ce qu'il lui avait dit mais tous remarquèrent le changement de Lily.

OoOoO

Dumbledore les avait exceptionnellement dispensés de cours et ils étaient tous rester à l'infirmerie guettant le moindre indice, qui indiquerait le réveil de James. Le soir, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher mais n'arrivèrent pas à convaincre ni à emmener Lily. Elle s'endormit difficilement, la tête dans les bras. Vers 1h du matin, elle sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux et elle se réveilla. Lorsqu'elle vit James, les yeux ouverts, elle se jeta dans ses bras et se remit pleurer. James la consola en lui caressant les cheveux. Toute la nuit ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Lily s'était excusée des milliers de fois et James également. Vers 8h, Sirius, Kelie, Remus et Peter vinrent à l'infirmerie et ce qu'ils virent en premier c'était James et Lily qui s'embrassaient. Remus et Peter, au summum de leur joie, entamèrent une danse très maladroite provoquant l'hilarité des autres et détendant l'atmosphère.

James et Lily s'étaient enfin parler sincèrement et Kelie affichait un air tellement fier à ce moment là que même son petit ami s'était moqué gentiment d'elle. Sous le regard faussement outré de celle-ci, bien sûr. Ils étaient heureux ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait...

**THE END**


End file.
